I'll Never Forget You
by tikusjenaka11
Summary: UPDATED. Setelah lama di Soul Society, Rukia akhirnya kembali ke Karakura. Namun apa yang ia temukan adalah sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. "Jangan pernah kembali lagi, Rukia. Kau hanya akan menyakitiku." AU!Bleach. Insane!Ichigo. Ichigo menemukan jalan keluar. RnR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I'll Never Forget You

**Genre:** Romance, Angst

**Pairing: **IchiRuki

**Summary: **Semenjak perang terakhir, Rukia menetap di Soul Society dengan harapan suatu saat akan kembali ke Karakura, bertemu dengan Ichigo. Namun ketika ia kembali, Rukia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi..

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo's. Plot punya saya, Renji Ichi Ruki, dll cuma saya pinjem.

Renji: KEMBALIKAN GUE KE SOUL SOCIETY. Gue mau diapain inii…

Author: Halah jadi figuran doang. Udah nggak apa-apa kamu main ke dunia manusia bentar. Nanti aku belikan tiket keliling Rusia deh.

Renji: ….. deal.

.

Oh iya, siapin kotak tissue dan lebih bagus lagi sambil dengerin _Birdy – I'll Never Forget You_. Maap kalo Ichigo agak OOC hehehe makasih.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Forgotten**

.

"Nona Rukia Kuchiki ?"

…

"Kau boleh pergi."

Ketika para tetua Soul Society akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan Rukia untuk tetap tinggal di Karakura, Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil, berterima kasih dan berjalan keluar dengan tenang dari ruangan yang tampak seperti ruang pengadilan tersebut. Rukia ingat dulu orang-orang tua (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya roh. Roh-roh tua ?) itu tidak langsung percaya, bahkan melarang ketika Rukia mengajukan permintaan tersebut. Namun kemarin, gadis berambut gelap tersebut diberi tahu tentang keputusan final dewan tinggi setelah beberapa bulan permintaannya itu ditolak.

Amatilah sosok Rukia ini lebih teliti. Kau bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang tak dapat terdeskripsikan memancar dari sorot matanya. Tidak begitu kentara memang, tapi _ada._

Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo.

Begitu terus batinnya berteriak senang sambil segera bersiap-siap meninggalkan Soul Society. Betapa rindunya Rukia mengejek-ejek pemuda berambut jeruk itu hingga puas. Atau mendengarkan pertengkaran Ichigo dan Isshin di pagi hari. Atau melihat Ichigo kesal. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya ia juga rindu memakan masakan Yuzu meski Rukia jarang merasa lapar.

Rukia rindu menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Ichigo.

"Rukia!" seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Abarai Renji. Ia terengah-engah begitu sampai di tempat Rukia berdiri. "Kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkan Soul Society?"

Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut menggigit bibir ragu. "Apakah kau akan kembali lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Dengan siapa kau nanti tinggal? Ichigo?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau kok kepo sekali, sih?"

"Uhm, oke."

Hening sejenak.

"Rukia, kalau-kalau kau ingin kembali ke Soul Society, ketahuilah bahwa kami selalu menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka."

Rukia menatap temannya itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Aku akan ingat itu."

Ketika Renji memejamkan mata barang sedetik, gadis bertubuh kecil itu sudah tidak ada.

_-I'll Never Forget You-_

Sebelum keluar dari Soul Society, entah bagaimana caranya Rukia telah mendapatkan tubuh manusia miliknya. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa tidak langsung di toko Urahara saja, namun Rukia hanya diam.

Hanya ada satu nama di pikiran Rukia yang menjadi fokus utamanya saat ini.

.

_-I'll Never Forget You-_

"Ichigo."

Yang namanya dipanggil rupanya tidak mendengar. Badan tingginya menghadap dapur, membelakangi Rukia. Samar-samar tercium bau sup jamur yang dibuat pemuda tersebut. Mungkin Ichigo terlalu fokus memotong-motong sayurannya. Mungkin Rukia saja yang berkata terlalu pelan. _Ah, terlalu banyak mungkin_. Tersenyum gadis itu dengan napas tertahan. Perasaannya penuh hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

"**Baka Ichigo!"** diulanginya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih lantang.

Suara pisau yang digunakan Ichigo memotong sayur berhenti. Punggung yang awalnya rileks kini menegang. Ketika ia menoleh perlahan, ditemukannya gadis yang selama ini tidak pernah absen dari pikirannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa adanya suara.

Kedua mata cokelat itu terlihat bingung, kemudian terkejut, lalu sesuatu yang lain. "R-Rukia?"

"Aku kembali, Ichigo!" Rukia tersenyum lebar, ia hampir tertawa senang. Kedua tangan kecilnya terbuka mengharapkan sebuah pelukan selamat datang dari si pemuda. Namun senyumnya memudar ketika Ichigo meraih pisau dapur dan mengarahkannya ke Rukia dengan kalut. "Jangan mendekat! Apa yang kau mau, hah? K-kau tidak nyata!"

_Apa-apaan ini?!_

"Ichigo, tenanglah! Kumohon jatuhkan pisau itu sekarang juga !" Rukia mencoba mendekat, namun Ichigo bertingkah semakin paranoid. Badannya mulai bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dan reaksi ini sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal bagi si gadis berambut violet.

Ketika tangan kecil Rukia berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ichigo, terlepas pisau tajam itu dari tangan Ichigo, menimbulkan bunyi gaduh sejenak saat metal bertemu lantai kayu. Namun badannya masih berontak seperti anak kecil mengamuk. Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah gambarannya.

Dan tangan itu masih bergetar.

"Berhentilah menyerangku! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" suara Rukia meninggi sedikit. Perlahan, lutut Ichigo seolah tidak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya. Rukia menatap mata cokelat pemuda yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai.

Rukia berlutut tepat di hadapan pemuda yang ia rindukan itu. Bingung. Khawatir. Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat sambil menutup telinga. Ia menggeleng kalut. _Mengapa kau takut padaku? _"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ichigo ?"

"Mereka bilang kau tidak nyata. Rukia tidak nyata. Gadis berambut violet pendek itu cuma ilusi buatanku. Ia tidak pernah hidup. Ya, tidak pernah ada.." Ichigo terus bergumam dan bergumam pelan, sementara Rukia dibuatnya terpaku.

"Di malam kau pergi dari Karakura, aku terus mencarimu. Ishida dan Chad pikir aku gila. Inoue bilang aku perlu beristirahat sedikit. Tidak ada yang mengingat Rukia.. Rukia Kuchiki ataupun hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan dunia shinigami. Tapi aku tidak gila, kau tahu?" Ichigo mulai tertawa, namun suara itu terdengar pahit. Rukia meraih kedua tangan pucat Ichigo dan menggenggamnya dalam diam. "Isshin− Ia pikir mentalku terganggu. Karin dan Yuzu tidak banyak berbicara padaku lagi. Banyak dokter mulai berdatangan, Rukia. Katanya aku sakit. Mereka memaksaku meminum obat-obatan. Ketika itu, aku mulai dapat melihatmu, tapi ketika itu kau tidak nyata."

Sebuah tamparan telak mendarat di pipi kana kiri Ichigo. Dibawanya kedua tangan Ichigo menyentuh kedua pipinya, lalu lehernya. "Kau tatap mata ini baik-baik, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku bukan ilusi. Kau dapat menyentuhku sekarang," bisik Rukia. Tubuh kecilnya melebur dalam pelukan Ichigo. Tidak. Ia tidak akan menangis.

Bibir kering milik Ichigo membentuk sebuah senyuman. Rukia juga merasakan dirinya ikut tersenyum melihat hal itu, berasumsi bahwa itu adalah tanda akan adanya harapan. Namun mata sayu berkantung hitam milik pemuda itu berkata sebaliknya. "Terakhir kali aku percaya kau nyata, Rukia," Ichigo berbisik di telinga Rukia. "Isshin dan Ishida menyeretku ke sebuah tempat. Sebuah institut untuk orang-orang sakit sepertiku. Orang-orang di sana bahkan lebih kejam dari Aizen." Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti setengah tertawa dan setengah terisak.

Ichigo beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya. "Jangan pernah kembali lagi, Rukia. Kau hanya akan menyakitiku."

Rukia tetap terdiam. Perlahan aroma sup jamur yang telah terlalu lama dipanaskan tercium bau gosongnya. Kembali fokus pemuda berambut oranye tersebut pada masakannya. Matanya terlihat kosong. Ia bekerja dalam kesunyian rumah yang terasa semi-absolut. Di dalam pikirannya, ia telah merencanakan tentang pertemuan dengan terapisnya mengenai halusinasi yang baru ia alami lagi dan bagaimana dengan pengobatannya. Mungkin juga tidak. Ichigo memikirkan banyak hal.

Ada alasan mengapa Rukia tetap terdiam. Diputarnya kembali memori yang terjadi antara gadis itu dan Ichigo seperti kaset lama. Segala pertarungan-pertarungan sengit, senyuman kemenangan, kesedihan, kemarahan, semuanya ada. Tidak ada yang luput. Namun pemuda di depannya itu menolak untuk ingat. "Ichigo." Kembali Rukia berhadapan dengan punggung Ichigo. Ia tidak mau berbalik lagi. Ichigo tidak mau tahu Rukia ada di sini lagi.

Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes air mata turun dari mata indah Rukia. Rukia mendapati dirinya terduduk di lantai rumah Ichigo yang dingin tersebut sambil terisak. Ichigo tetap tidak menoleh. Semua ini terasa menyakitkan.

_Lihat aku lagi, Ichigo!_

_Ichigo!_

"Rukia."

Si gadis menoleh ke arah suara. Bukan suara Ichigo. Bukan.

"R-Renji?" suara Rukia bergetar. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda berambut merah tersebut yang berdiri di depannya sambil menatap Rukia sedih. "Renji! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Ichigo, lihatlah! Renji ada di sini. Ia juga bukan khayalanmu saja, bodoh! Ichigo!"

"Berhenti mengharapkan Ichigo untuk ingat, Rukia! Tidakkah kau dengar ia memintamu untuk tidak kembali?!"

"Apa yang terjadi di Karakura, Renji?"

"Tidakkah kau tahu? Yamamoto-taichou memutuskan hubungan antara Soul Society dan dunia manusia. Beliau melakukannya supaya tidak ada manusia lagi yang terlibat dan terluka akibat pertempuran yang terjadi-"

"Langsung saja apa yang mau kau katakan!"

Renji berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang ingat kau dan aku pernah ada, Rukia."

"Tapi Ichigo mencariku! Ia mencariku sebelum akhirnya ia… melupakanku."

Renji menghela napas panjang, lalu bergerak meraih tangan Rukia. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Rukia. Dugaanku adalah Yamamoto-taichou tidak dapat menghapusmu dari ingatan strawberry oranye itu."

"Mustahil. Yamamoto-taichou adalah Shinigami paling kuat. Bagaimana Ichigo bisa melakukan itu?"

"Dengan cinta."

Speechless. Rukia menatap Renji dengan pandangan terkejut. Seluruh dunia mungkin memang lupa Rukia pernah ada. Tapi Ichigo tanpa kekuatan Shinigamipun masih dapat ingat, meski mempertahankan memori tentang Rukia berarti kehilangan akal sehat.

"Berkomunikasi dengan dunia manusia sama saja dengan membahayakan hidup Ichigo, Rukia. Kau mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ichigo?"

Rukia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak."

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu kembali," ujar Renji.

"Kembali ke mana?"

_Soul Society. "_Pulang."

Rukia menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Pemuda itu seolah tidak sadar Rukia ada di sana.

Rukia memeluk Ichigo dari belakang untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan mata terpejam, merekam dalam memori bagaimana rambut oranye atau aroma parfum yang dipakai Ichigo. Ichigo tidak mengelak, berontak, maupun berteriak. Ia hanya terdiam. "Terima kasih, Ichigo, untuk mengingatku. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Setelah Rukia melepas pelukannya, dilihatnya lagi Renji yang menunggu dengan sabar dan setia. Gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum.

_Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku mau tetap bersama Ichigo. Mengapa aku tidak bisa hidup dengan Ichigo?_

"Ya, mari pulang."

.

_-I'll Never Forget You-_

Rumah itu kembali sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara pisau dapur yang kembali memotong-motong sayur. Tidak ada orang di rumah. Suara-suara yang tadi Ichigo dengar – suara Rukia – kini telah lenyap. Mungkin Rukia akan kembali lagi menghantuinya di lain waktu. Ichigo tidak pernah tahu ilusi apa yang akan ia alami. Kadang ia memimpikan perang, pedang, dan juga pria berambut merah panjang dengan tato di kepalanya. Mimpi buruk. Khayalan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ichigo tidak mau percaya bahwa gadis bertubuh mungil yang memeluknya dari belakang itu adalah Rukia. Isshin mungkin akan memasukannya lagi ke dalam institut mengerikan itu. Ichigo bukan pesakit. Rukia tidak pernah ada.

Namun ia merasakan pipinya basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Rukia terasa nyata meski untuk beberapa saat.

Suara pisau tersebut akhirnya berhenti. Kini, rumah tersebut benar-benar sunyi.

Pada akhirnya, ia tidak pernah menyelesaikan Sup Jamur buatannya.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Oke langsung aja ninggalin review. Mau lanjut chapter selanjutnya ini. :D Ichigo dan Rukia sayang kalian. :*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya hai kalian pembaca-pembaca yang baik hatinya! Komentar saya baca dengan sukacita dan kritik saya gunakan untuk memperbaiki chapter sebelumnya itu sekuat tenaga saya. Kayaknya maksud jalan ceritanya ini masih belum jelas ya? Ichigo di sini memang sengaja jadi 'nggak waras', tapi masih realistis kok. Alasan Ichigo jadi agak OOC bakal dijelasin di chapter ini. Semoga di chapter ini dosa (?) saya nggak sebesar chapter 1. :D Ampuni author amatiran yang hina ini. m(_ _)m

**Warning:** Violence, Character Death, Psychological Damage

**Rate:** Masih T

_Enjoy!_

.

**Previous Chapter: **Rukia yang sudah lama tinggal di Soul Society dan merindukan untuk menjadi bagian dari hidup Ichigo mendapat kesempatan untuk kembali ke dunia manusia. Ketika sampai, ia mendapati sebuah dunia yang tak kenal Rukia dan dunia shinigami lagi, dan juga Ichigo yang menolak untuk ingat. Ketika Renji menjemputnya untuk kembali ke Soul Society, rupanya cerita tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: The Reunion**

"_I__s this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality."_

_._

Rukia menghabiskan waktunya dalam perjalanan kembali ke Soul Society dalam diam. Bahkan Renji yang biasanya selalu ribut tidak berusaha membuat perbincangan kecil dengan Rukia. Renji tahu ada banyak hal yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. Renji selalu mengerti.

Ketika sampai, Rukia tidak terkejut melihat suasana sepi di dalam dunia roh tersebut. Kota itu, berbeda dengan Karakura, tidak memberikan rasa nyaman dan hangat ketika Rukia memasukinya. Rukiapun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri akan keanehan itu. Sambil bergandengan tangan, kedua shinigami itu berjalan berdampingan memasuki lebih dalam Soul Society. Semakin dekat mereka ke kediaman Kuchiki, semakin berat rasanya langkah kaki Rukia ketika berjalan. Secara tak sadar, gadis itu menggenggam tangan Renji sedikit lebih erat. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Keduanya kemudian berhenti berjalan tepat di depan bangunan besar nan megah milik klan Kuchiki. Napas Rukia tertahan. _**'Aku tidak mau pulang,'**_ begitu bahasa tubuh Rukia berbicara.

"Aku tahu kau ingin tinggal bersama Ichigo, Rukia. Namun sekarang kau sudah tahu bagaimana kondisi yang sebenarnya. Kuharap kau bisa memahami alasan Yamamoto-taichou melakukan semua ini," ucap Renji dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, tak mau menatap Rukia yang masih seperti tak percaya.

"Ya, kurasa aku mulai bisa menerima kenyataannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Rukia berbohong. "Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana seorang Ichigo bisa bertingkah begitu… ekstrim saat melihatku. Aku menyentuhnya! Mengapa sulit sekali baginya untuk percaya?" Gadis itu meringis mengingat ketakutan di sorot mata Ichigo.

"Karena kau tidak tahu hal-hal mengerikan apa yang harus dihadapi Ichigo ketika ia bersikeras mengingatmu."

Rukia memandang Renji geram. "Hal-hal mengerikan apa?"

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Rukia," ujar Renji pada akhirnya. "Ketika Yamamoto-taichou memutuskan hubungan antara dunia Shinigami dan dunia manusia, tidak ada seorangpun di dunia yang tahu eksistensi kita. Aku masih memantau dunia ketika beliau melakukan hal itu. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana Ichigo bangun pagi itu dan mendapati tak seorangpun tahu bahwa kau, Rukia, pernah ada di dalam kehidupannya. Aku melihat bagaimana Ichigo perlahan kehilangan pikirannya karena orang-orang pikir, Shinigami adalah khayalan Ichigo saja," jelas pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Rahangnya mengeras ketika mengingat hal-hal memilukan yang terjadi pada Ichigo. "Rukia, tidakkah kau memperhatikan ada yang salah dengan penampilan Ichigo saat kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak, aku-"

"Kau tidak lihat pipinya yang sekarang tirus dan kantung berwarna hitam di bawah matanya? Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah bekas-bekas luka permanen di punggung dan juga lingkaran merah di kedua pergelangan tangannya, kau tahu? Ketika Isshin sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar anaknya berbicara dan bertingkah aneh seolah dewa kematian itu ada, ia memasukan Ichigo ke sebuah tempat dimana Ichigo dipaksa untuk melupakanmu. Dan kadang, metode yang digunakan dapat sangat kejam. Kau tidak mau tahu." Renji berhenti berbicara. Beberapa kata tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

_Kursi listrik, obat-obatan yang membuat Ichigo bermimpi buruk, ruangan isolasi, kurungan yang sempit dan gelap, makanan tak layak.._

Rukia mengepalkan kedua tangan kecilnya. "Sekarang semuanya masuk akal. Dengan kemunculanku lagi, luka lama Ichigo yang sudah mengering akan terbuka, begitu?"

'_Jangan pernah kembali lagi, Rukia. Kau hanya akan menyakitiku.'_

"Yah, kira-kira gambarannya seperti itu. Bocah itu telah melewati masa-masa sukar."

"Hm."

Renji menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu memberi semangat. Sebuah senyum lebar kembali terhias di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu cepatlah masuk dan beristirahat. Banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan mengenai kembalinya kau ke Soul Society. Aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Renji. Namun kusarankan kau untuk tidak membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati." Dengan itu, Rukia berjalan membuka pintu gerbang kediaman Kuchiki yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum, meski matanya berkata lain.

Renji membalas senyuman Rukia dengan senyum tulus. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Renji tahu itu.

.

_-I'll Never Forget You-_

_(Ichigo's House)_

Setelah selesai memotong sayur, diletakkannya pisau tajam tersebut perlahan di atas papan pemotongan. Sayur-sayur segar itu telah terpotong-potong dengan rapi. Dalam diam, Ichigo membuang sup jamur setengah gosong miliknya dan dengan segera kembali membuat sup jamur baru. Sebentar lagi, Isshin, Karin dan Yuzu akan sampai di rumah. Ia harus sudah selesai dengan masakannya. Ketika keluarganya itu kembali, Ichigo harus terlihat rileks dan normal. Ia harus terlihat seolah sosok Rukia sudah tidak membayanginya lagi seperti hantu.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Keberadaan seorang Kuchiki Rukia dalam ingatan Ichigo hanya membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Ichigo mengamati salah satu lengannya yang kini bertambah kurus dan pucat karena kurangnya ia berada di luar ruangan. Sejenak Ichigo berpikir ia mungkin terlihat seperti zombie di salah satu film yang ia tonton tempo hari. Kedua pergelangan tangannya itu mulai terasa perih, meski sudah lama ia terlepas dari borgol yang dulu pernah membuat Ichigo terluka baik secara fisik maupun emosional. Tanda kemerahan yang tak kunjung pudar tersebut bekerja layaknya tameng yang menolak keberadaan Rukia dalam hidupnya. Pengingat untuk tidak sekali-kali berani mengungkit nama itu lagi karena nama itu tidak nyata.

_Memang apa batas antara nyata dan tidak nyata ? Bukankah batas itu sudah mulai menghilang ?_

'Ichigo, lihat aku.'

Gadis berambut pendek itu kembali lagi. Ia di sana, di pojok ruangan dengan memakai kimono hitam lengkap dengan pedangnya. Dari jauh bisa ia lihat cengiran jahil terhias di wajah mungilnya. Samar-samar Kurosaki tersulung itu mendengar suara tawa renyah yang familiar, namun menakutkan Ichigo lebih dari apapun juga. Ichigo membawa kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. "Aku sudah memintamu untuk pergi. Aku lelah, Rukia."

'Kau lelah? Tapi kita belum bermain, Ichigo! Keluarkan Zanpakutomu, kita akan berburu Hollow!" ilusi itu terlihat penuh semangat. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo. "Kau tidak gila, Ichigo. Kau ingat ketika kita bertemu? Waktu itu aku terluka dan kau harus menjadi shinigami pengganti? Aku paling suka ketika kau harus bertarung melawan Aizen. Atau waktu itu ketika-'

"Hentikan."

'-Ayah dan adikmu mengira aku pacarmu. Hal itu benar-benar terjadi-'

"**Aku mohon hentikan, Rukia.**"_Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku lelah._

Gadis berambut violet itu berdiri tepat di depan Ichigo yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Ia membawa tangannya menyusuri jari-jari Ichigo yang bergetar. "Kau sudah benar-benar lelah, Ichigo? Ingin semuanya ini berhenti?"

Ichigo tidak perlu menjawab.

'Hanya ada satu cara, dan aku rasa kau tahu bagaimana caranya, strawberry.' Kemudian, sesuatu menyeruak dari dalam batinnya. Ia kembali mendengar suara Rukia dengan jelas, sosok yang telah dengan sekuat tenaga ia sembunyikan di tempat tergelap dirinya supaya Rukia tidak kembali lagi. Detik itu Ichigo sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa selama dirinya masih hidup, gadis itu tidak dapat diingkari keberadaannya. Rukia akan terus ada, di sana, menjadi penghuni permanen yang dengan perlahan membunuhnya.

Ekspresi Ichigo berubah tak terbaca. Diraihnya pisau dapur di depannya dengan pandangan tertarik. Berbisik ia pada diri sendiri. "Kurasa kau benar. Aku memang tahu caranya." Senyumnya melebar, sorot matanya meneriakkan jalan keluar. Seberkas cahaya dari pantulan metal pisau terefleksi di kedua mata yang mulai menggelap. Senyum seorang maniak, tercipta dari akar-akar kecil kepahitan yang kini telah berbuah.

Sekarang Ichigo tertawa. Mengapa ia tertawa?

Mungkin karena Ichigo _memang_ telah menemukan jalan keluar.

.

_-I'll Never Forget You-_

Kurosaki Isshin baru saja sampai di depan rumah setelah selesai mengantarkan Karin dan Yuzu membeli baju. Hari sudah larut, dan Karin sudah menggerutu tentang pekerjaan rumahnya yang masih menumpuk. Yuzu tampak senang dengan berbagai baju dan syal baru yang baru saja dibeli, dan kini Yuzu sibuk berkomentar tentang aroma sup jamur yang lezat yang kini sudah mulai tercium olehnya. Isshin tertawa kecil. Ia merasa sangat lapar setelah dua jam menghabiskan waktu memilih baju hangat untuk menyambut datangnya musim dingin tahun ini. Bahkan, pria itu sudah merasakan angin dingin menusuk tulangnya sekarang, seakan musim dingin datang lebih cepat.

"Pokoknya Ayah nanti tidak boleh makan banyak-banyak! Ichigo nanti yang harus mendapat porsi paling banyak karena ia sekarang kurus sekali. Lalu Karin," ujar Yuzu dengan mata mengancam. Karin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kenapa aku harus makan banyak?"

"Karena PRmu banyak, jadi kau juga butuh makan yang banyak."

"Hn."

Isshin tertawa sambil membukakan pintu rumah. Wajahnya berubah komikal. "Tapi Ayah capek sekali. Kau pikir mengikuti kalian kesana-kemari mencari baju tidak menghabiskan energi yang banyak?" Rupanya Yuzu tidak mendengarkan kalimat Isshin karena ia telah berlari memasuki rumah, sementara Karin masih berada di luar dengan dua kantung plastik belanjaan di genggamannya. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengeratkan jaket hijau yang ia pakai. "Ayah," Karin mulai berbicara. "Tidakkah hari ini terasa lebih dingin dari hari biasanya?"

Isshin tidak sempat menjawab. Ia tidak sempat berkata apa-apa ketika jeritan Yuzu yang lantang dan memilukan terdengar dari arah dalam rumah.

Lebih tepatnya lagi, dari arah dapur.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Kayaknya semacam sudah ketebak lanjutan ceritanya jadi kayak apa. ._. Kritik yang membangun, saran, pujian, hinaan, hadiah (?), ditunggu semuanya di kotak review. *kasih apple-pie*


End file.
